Trade
by Diniseni
Summary: When our heroes from ToA are suddenly in the Moonflow, they have to travel as Yuna's guardians or be left in Spira. And when they tell their story, Tidus can share their feelings. But after Sin is defeated...? T for the obvious.


Yes, another crossover. This idea came to mind when I was playing Final Fantasy X, because my sister messed up the ToA game with some stupid glitch, and I was walking through the Moonflow on my like, 3rd play through, because I was training the guys on my party(because they all sucked because I kept all the girls on my party for a long time). Anyway, I keep rambling. I was like I HAVE THE GREATEST IDEA EVER!! And this is my great idea. Because no one else has done a crossover with FFX and ToA. Absolutely cannot guarantee the out come of this in my current jittery state(which has nothing to do with tacos mind you)...

Hey, an' if you wanna see what the heck I've been doing for the last couple of days instead of writing Untitled or Arte of Toddlers, go to fictionpress, and go to the sci-fi section, and you'll see a story called Untitled Adventures: Robotics. That's my story.

I do not own FFX or ToA.

Read on!!

* * *

"We should help them."

"That's too dangerous-"

"I can't just leave them out here! If I do that, that would go against the teachings, and my job as a summoner..."

"...You are too soft, Yuna."

"Yuna's right! We should help them! I mean, what happens when they wake up, and don't know what to do? They...could die!"

"Yeah, Rikku's got a point, Auron. Come on, let's bring them back to the camp."

"..."

"No offense, Sir Auron, but they do have a point. I mean-"

"Well then why are you just standing there? It would illogical to bring them back to the bank. Instead of wasting a whole days time, we'll bring them back to the camp then."

"Huh-ah-right!"

...

"...Hey, what's with this blue thing?"

"Be quiet Tidus."

____+++++____+++++

Guy shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't lying on the metal floor of the Tower of Rem anymore. He could tell because the ground was slightly damp...What happened? He didn't open his eyes yet, he could hear...whispers? The last thing that he remembered, they were standing by, surrounded by replicas...And Luke was about to...

"Luke!!" he sat up straight, looking around. "W-what?"

"Whoa! Are you okay?"

He turned around and came face to face with a blond girl with green eyes...what was with her pupils? They weren't just a circle, they were swirls. "Gah!!" he stumbled away from her, right into another person. Another girls with short brown hair, one green eye, and one blue eye. He backed away from this one too.

"What's with this guy?"

The one speaking now was a boy, maybe Luke's age, with layered blond hair, and blue eyes. "Hello?"

"Uh..Where am I? Where's..." Guy trailed off when he saw his friends, lying close by, uninjured. His hand dropped to his waist, where his sword should have been, only to find it gone. "Hey! My sword!"

"I-I'm sorry! Is this your sword?" the brunette held a thind blade in her hand.

"Yeah!"

"Yuna, be careful!" A man with greying brown hair said. He wore a pair of sunglasses, and a red jacket, one on the sleeves hung limp as his arm was folded, using the jacket like a cast. "You can't trust him that easily."

"Yes, I know." she nodded.

"Can you tell us your name then?" Guy looked behind him. A woman with long black hair, holding some sort of doll stood there. She was wearing a long black dress with belts in the shirt, that showed a lot of cleavage. He nearly flung himself across the small camp site, shaking.

"...Does this guy have some weird fear of girls?" the blond boy asked.

"S-sorry! It's nothing personal!" Guy stuttered.

The blacked haired woman sighed. "What about your name then?"

Guy hesitated, deciding of he should or not. But then again, these people had probably saved his life. "Guy. Guy Cecil. Would you mind telling me yours?"

"I'm Tidus!" the blond said, jabbing a thumb at himself.

"I'm Yuna, that's Auron, Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, and Kimahri." Yuna gestured to each of her companions as she spoke.

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you...I guess...Where am I?" Guy asked. Looking around, he saw he was in some sort of forest. He could hear the sounds of a river nearby.

"Hm? How could you not know?" Rikku asked.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be one long story..." Tidus sighed as he sat down in front of their small fire.

"Oh, it'll be a long story all right. Especially since we don't even know what happened ourselves..."

"Jade, you're awake." Guy sighed in relief. He wasn't going the only one awake with these strange people now.

"Indeed I am, so would anybody like to give an explanation?" Jade looked around, pushing his glasses up. His eyes fell on Tidus, who was staring at him, mouth wide open. "Something wrong?"

Tidus pointed at him. "Eh...Your eyes...They're red!!"

Jade laughed. "Yes, they are. But I'm afraid I can't explain." he shrugged.

"And why not?" Auron asked.

"Because it would be an incredibly long and boring story that you would never understand." Jade said simply.

"So how do we know we can trust you then?" Auron growled.

Jade smiled. "You can't."

"Come to think of it, we never found a weapon on ya." Wakka said.

"That's because...I don't think you can really find a weapon _on_ him..." Guy said.

"Meaning?" Tidus asked.

"Wanna show him Jade?" Guy asked.

"Hm...maybe later." Jade sighed.

"No, now. Or I'll have to stand with this blade at your throat all night." Auron said, with his giant sword indeed at Jade's throat.

"If you deem it necessary..." Jade sighed again and stood up, then his spear materialized in his hand.

"Whoa!" Tidus fell backwards, Rikku's eyes went wide, and every one else just...gasped. "What the?!"

"..." Guy looked at the people around him. "It isn't really that surprising...for us..."

"Well it isn't everyday you find a guy that can pull a spear from _nowhere_!!" Tidus exclaimed.

"No, it isn't." Jade smiled and sat down again.

"So, while we wait for your friends to wake up, why do we have talk a little?" Yuna asked.

"Can you tell us where we are at least?" Guy asked.

"The moonflow." Yuna answered simply. "You didn't know?"

"Well...no, we didn't." Guy said.

"Well then you've got a long story to tell." Auron said.

"As soon as the rest of our companions wake up, we'll say what we can." Jade said. Auron locked onto Jade's red eyes through his sunglasses, and Jade stared back.

"Fine."

* * *

Yes I admit, I rushed the end. There's a teacher standing right behind me and I'd rather have this chapter finished. And I'd also rather people not stand behind me while I write. Oh, and if you find any mistakes, tell me, because my spell check doesn't work on the school computers...


End file.
